battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bender
Bender was a heavyweight robot built by Eric Stoliker that competed in all 5 televised seasons of BattleBots. It was a gray robot armed with a spinning disc that was redesigned every season to be faster and more destructive. Bender also featured a small actuating arm at the back in later seasons in order to adjust the striking angle of the disc. It performed poorly in BattleBots, losing all but two matches in its record; a forfeit against Beta and a knockout over Space Ape. Bender came out of retirement and underwent a complete redesign to compete in the BattleBots 2009 championship, but it lost both of its battles. Bender's name is short for "Mix Master Bender, Son of Tatar" and is named based on its resemblance to a record player. Eric Stoliker also competed with Bender's predecessor Tatar in Las Vegas 1999 and competed in the lightweight division with Nsyncerator in Seasons 2.0 and 4.0, but these other robots had no success, with Tatar forfeiting its only match to Punjar due to not passing safety inspection and Nsyncerator also forfeiting its first match in Season 2.0 to Evil Fish Tank due to technical issues but returning in Season 4.0 only to lose by knockout to Rambite. Robot History Season 1.0 Bender's only match was against Voltarc. Voltarc immediately cruised towards Bender, which was still in its square, trying to get its disc up to speed. The initial contact between the two Heavyweights caused Bender to drive up Voltarc's wedge, but was not enough to tip Bender over. Voltarc then went in for another attack and pushed part of Bender into the spikestrip. It followed this up by pushing Bender around the arena for a bit and knocking off Bender's rear-mounted caster wheel, hindering movement and making Bender less capable of hitting a target. After this, Voltarc drove Bender into a wall, before using its lifting arm to mount Bender onto the spikestrip. Bender escaped, only to drive straight into Voltarc's wedge again, taking itself and Voltarc over the killsaws. Bender got its disc up to full speed, but was unable to attack Voltarc due to the loss of its caster. Voltarc continued pushing Bender about and the time ran out shortly after. Voltarc won on a unanimous 9-0 judge's decision and Bender was eliminated from the tournament. Bender wasn't finished, however, as it participated the heavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament, but it was flipped by Punjar at the beginning. In the end, BioHazard was declared the winner of the heavyweight royal rumble and Bender lost overall. Season 2.0 Bender's only match in Season 2.0 was against Mjollnir. Before the match began, Bender was spinning around in circles and wasn't responding to the Bender team's controller. Mjollnir took full advantage in this match as it kept hitting Bender against the side of the arena. One of these hits lifted Bender's wheels off the arena floor and it was counted out by the referee. Mjollnir won by KO and Bender was eliminated from the tournament. Bender later came back for the heavyweight consolation rumble, but it never got going after the rumble began. Season 3.0 Bender's only match was against Omega-13. Bender went straight at Omega-13, resulting in one of Bender's teeth breaking off. This resulted in the rotating disc becoming unbalanced and throwing off the drive belt, causing the disc to stop. Omega-13 started ramming and pushing Bender around the arena. However, Omega-13 took some serious hits from the killsaws, resulting in damage to the titanium armor and one of its wheels. The match ended in a judges decision and Omega-13 was the winner on a 35-10 judge's decision. This meant that Bender was eliminated again. Because it lost in the round of 64, Bender couldn't participate the heavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 4.0 Bender's first match in Season 4.0 was against Space Ape. Bender's spinning blade tore a big chunk off of Space Ape and it stopped moving around the corner of the arena. Bender came over and gave Space Ape a few more hits as it was being counted out. Bender won by KO and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Little Sister. In the match, Little Sister rushed across the BattleBox and hit Bender before it started spinning its saw blade. Little Sister backed into Bender and pushed it. Little Sister took Bender near the pulverizer, but Bender ran away. Little Sister pushed Bender against the arena wall and flipped it onto its back. Little Sister went to the middle of the arena and did a victory spin. As Bender struggled, Little Sister came back and tried flip it back on its wheels, but Bender was against the arena wall and was counted out. Little Sister won by KO and Bender was eliminated from the tournament. Because it lost in the round of 64, Bender couldn't participate the heavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 5.0 Bender was scheduled to fight Beta first, but Beta had technical issues and Bender won by default. Bender's next match was against Warrior. Warrior won by KO and Bender was eliminated from the tournament once again. Pro Championship 2009 Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 7 Series Record Long Beach: Did Not Enter Las Vegas: Did Not Enter Season 1.0: Round of 16 Season 2.0: Round of 32 Season 3.0: Round of 64 Season 4.0: Round of 64 Season 5.0: TV Rounds Mark Beiro Introductions "Ready to reduce rival robots to rusted rubble. It's the constant tearing, alloy attacking, 193 pound BENDER!" "This bot dishes out pain like a teaching hospital. Your screams for morphine go largely ignored by BENDER!" Merchandise Any appearances by Bender in merchandise are listed below: *Bender/SpinBot Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots armed with overhead spinning weapons Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots That Competed In All Five Seasons Category:Robots from California Category:Robots made into toys